


Robust Rivalry

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Neville100's prompt #341: False Alarm. 
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn. 
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #341: False Alarm. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Robust Rivalry

~

Neville hissed as alarm sparks shot from the tip of his wand. Tossing aside his book, he grabbed his robes and left his quarters. 

When he arrived at green house three, the door was open. Wand drawn, he went inside, looking around. 

Finding footsteps in the dirt, he followed them, and when he rounded the corner, he stopped, gaping at the sight before him. 

Blaise Zabini, the Potions master, was entwined in a bush, his shirt torn, his trousers ripped, exposing skin. He was struggling. “Longbottom! Finally!” 

False alarm. Neville aimed his wand, and with a swish, Zabini was freed.

~

“What were you doing in here, anyway?” asked Neville. 

Zabini shrugged. “I thought you’d be here and I…needed Potions supplies.” 

“I was up in my rooms, the alarm alerted me.” 

Zabini frowned. “You’re usually here in the afternoons. Why the change in schedule?” 

Neville raised an eyebrow. “You know my schedule?” 

Zabini coughed, looking away. “Never mind that. I require several things including—”

As he rattled off what he needed, Neville nodded, getting them for him, all the while a plan forming in his mind. Evidently, Zabini was reviving the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry from their youth. Neville was ready.

~

Neville approached the Potions store room quietly. It was dark, but well organised, with all the ingredients sitting neatly on shelves. 

As soon as he entered, the door slammed, and Neville was Stunned, unable to move. 

Within moments, he heard footsteps. The door swung open. “If it’s you setting off my alarm again, Smith, you’ll lose points, Slytherin or no—” Zabini stopped. “Longbottom?”

Neville, unable to reply, just stood there. 

“Sorry.” Zabini flicked his wand and Neville could move. “What are you doing here?” 

“Just checking to see if you had enough supplies.” Neville smirked. 

Zabini’s eyes narrowed. “I…see.” 

~

They circled each other for weeks, tripping each other’s alarms, coming up with increasingly inane excuses. Neville had fun trying to anticipate Zabini’s next move. 

One evening in the staff room, his wand alarm went off. 

“Should I go with you?” Minerva offered. 

“No,” said Neville, standing. “It’s probably a false alarm. It happens a lot.” 

“Let me know if you need help setting better wards,” she said. 

Neville smiled. “I will.” 

On his way to the greenhouse, Neville wondered what prank Zabini had attempted this time. Upon arriving, he followed the footsteps. But what he found wasn’t a joke. 

~

Zabini, naked, was suspended in vines. His legs were spread, his hole glistening. He looked comfortable. “Ah, Longbottom,” he tossed over his shoulder. “Took you long enough.” 

Neville swallowed hard. “What—?”

Zabini arched his back, his hole flexing. “Aren’t you going to help me?” 

“How?” Neville croaked. 

“Oh, let’s see, you could fuck me,” Zabini drawled. “I’ve been flirting with you for weeks, but apparently you Gryffindors require the direct approach.” 

“That was flirting?” 

Zabini rolled his eyes. “ _Obviously._ ”

Neville shook his head. “Slytherins.” 

“Are we really going to discuss Houses now?” 

“No.” Neville smiled, unbuttoning his trousers. “We’re not.” 

~

Zabini’d prepared himself well. All Neville had to do was pull on some vines, and he swung down directly in front of Neville already in the perfect position. 

Neville slipped a finger inside him. 

“I’m ready.” growled Zabini. “Just do it.” 

Neville’s cock, which had gone hard as soon as he’d seen Zabini hanging there, was ready too. After a quick lubricating spell, Neville thrust deep, groaning as Zabini’s muscles tightened around him. “Fuck.” 

“Is the idea,” Zabini snapped. “Now, less talking, more fucking. And put your back into it!” 

Neville did, thrusting wildly into Zabini, who howled his pleasure. 

~

Neville sped up, vision greying as pleasure coursed through him. He came with a low cry, arching over Zabini’s back. 

Zabini was whimpering. “Make me come!” 

Pausing to catch his breath, Neville swung Zabini around. His cock was still hard, and licking his lips, Neville knelt and, sucked it into his mouth. 

“Yes!” shouted Zabini. He couldn’t move the vines, but the arching of his body did cause them to swing, so Neville grabbed his hips, steadying them, and set about taking him apart. When he came moments later, Zabini passed out. 

Smiling, Neville cut him down from the vines. 

~

“How long was I out?” Zabini whispered. 

Neville, seated beside him, smiled. “About a minute.” 

Zabini stretched. “That was almost worth the wait, Longbottom, thanks.” 

Neville coughed. “Does that mean you’ll stop setting off my alarms?” 

Zabini shrugged. “Does that mean you’re finally going to ask me out?” 

Neville laughed. “Trust a Slytherin to fuck before the first date.” 

Zabini smirked. “I like to know whether something’s worth my while.” He gave Neville a slow once-over. “Apparently you are.” 

Neville grinned. “Saturday, eight, my quarters.”

“Shall I bring restraints?” Zabini smirked. 

“No need.” Neville smirked back. “I can supply those.” 

~


End file.
